


The Best Start

by emilyszuko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyszuko/pseuds/emilyszuko
Summary: The Smoak-Queen family ring in the New Year.





	The Best Start

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. Here's to a happy, fulfilling year for the Smoak-Queens and to you as well.

Oliver can't quite believe he's made it to another year and it's near impossible that things have turned out for the better, he thinks. His life is a complete polar opposite from the way it started out a year ago and he's quite honestly never been happier in his life. Not even before the island. He knows now that he was never truly "happy" back then. He was running; running from responsibilities, running from life. He threw himself into an endless supply of drugs and girls, all the while carrying out the facade that he had his shit together. 

Somehow he knew even back then that there was something missing but he just wasn't mature enough to know what it was or rather, who it was.

A year ago, Oliver wasn't himself. He's grown enough now to know that the Oliver that was walking around, making decisions about his team, his family and his life, even his love life, was not the man he'd worked so hard to be. It had taken some pretty traumatic things happening for him to realize that but he'd always been stubborn that way.

He looks across the room at his family, and his heart does that thing it's been doing ever since he could officially call them that, because let's be honest, Felicity has been his family for years, and while William has only been settled in with him for less than a year, he couldn't imagine his life without him there everyday.

Oliver and Felicity had invited Thea, Digg and Lyla over for a New Years celebration. Felicity had also sought out Curtis, Dinah and Rene, but they'd been a no show. He'd felt angered at them for disappointing her, but he'd knew from before that they wouldn't come. There was still too much tension there, though, he'd still felt slightly sad about it himself, because despite everything, Oliver knows he owes his life, among other things to them. He'd kept that bit to himself though he thinks Felicity knows anyway. She always does.

He spots his sister alone in the kitchen fixing herself a drink and makes his way over to her. She sees him approaching and her face lights up, reminding him of how she used to look at him when she was wearing pigtails and running around the Queen mansion.

"Pretty bangin' party big bro. Pre-island you would be proud." She teases, bringing her glass to her lip to hide her smirk.

He feigns annoyance and let's out a sigh, replying, "Pre-island me would go into cardiac arrest if saw this," he gestures around the room. He knows that the future that he thought he would've gotten back then is nothing like the now that he has, but he's absolutely in love with this future. He can't say the same for his past self though. If that makes any sense whatsoever.

"I'm just teasing Ollie. I like this you way better. In fact, I think I might love you?" She says it a fake gasp, teasing him again in that way only little sisters know how to. 

He'd missed this. So very much. The months she'd lost in the coma will never be redeemed, but he adds the fact that she's alive and up and healthy to the list of things he's going to be grateful for the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Speedy." He says it seriously, conveying his adoration for her into his words and it must show in his face because her face contorts into awe. And then she's reaching for him, pressing her face into his chest like she used to when she was a kid.

"I'm so proud of who you've become and I know Mom and Dad would too."

Her words leave him more emotional than he thought they would. He'll mourn their death for the rest of his life, but he'll always vow to live his best life because he knows that's what they'd want. When he'd gotten the chance to hug them goodbye last year, to actually savor the moment and to have the opportunity to see them one last time, it'd been one of the only good things to come from that alien mind trap.

"They'd be proud of you too, you know?" He says to her, never wanting her to doubt her growth either. They've both gone through a lot and probably will go through even more, but somehow they always come out on the better side of things, as better human beings.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm barely hanging on here. I have no clue what to do with my life right now." She says dejectedly, running her fingers over the lips of her glass, her eyes downcast.

"And you don't have to know right now either. Thea, you have time to figure out what you want to be, both with your day job and night job. You're one of the strongest persons I know and you'll figure it out." Oliver is sure of it. He wants her to do what's best for her, and to make the right choices for _her _and he knows that she will, even it if takes a few tries.__

__She looks up at him and gives him a small smile, reaching her arm up to give him a firm squeeze, whispering a soft, "Thank you."_ _

__He checks the time on his watch and notes that it's 11:45 pm. Almost time for 2018._ _

__Both Queen siblings make their way back to party, Thea heading to the Diggles to chat. Oliver wanders over to William where he's entertaining Diggle's son by the TV in the living room. He realises now that that may not be much fun for him. JJ may be talking now, but he's still a toddler. He can't imagine conversation with a toddler being very stimulating._ _

__"Hey buddy, you don't have to keep him company all night."_ _

__William looks up from where he'd been teaching the kid to shoot something on the screen in a game that he has no clue what the name might be. William shrugs, replying, "It's fine, I think he gets it. That or he's just really good at guessing cause he's actually beating me."_ _

__Oliver chuckles, looking over at the kid to see him absolutely enchanted by the game._ _

__He sobers quickly though, because he's been meaning to say something to him, but hadn't actually gotten the opportunity to say it to him yet. William must notice his expression because his face becomes hesistant, decidedly awaiting whatever Oliver has to say._ _

__"Look, bud, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm proud of you."_ _

__William's eyes widen, evidently not expecting that from him. Expressions of affection undoubtedly isn't a strong suit for Queen men, because William dips his head, clearly happy about the praise but still shy at the attention never the less. "For what?", he murmurs._ _

__"For enduring, for continuing on and for being as strong as you are. I know this past year has been traumatizing for you but you kept going on, and that's pretty awesome. I know your mother would be proud of you too."_ _

__He sees William's breath stutter at the mention of his mother and he knows he'll never truly be over her death, but he's coping, taking the changes in his life in stride. He's never been prouder to call him his son._ _

__Will raises his head, his eyes watery and Oliver makes the vow in his head again to be the best father he can for him, that the new year will be better for him and he'll try his hardest to make sure that's a possibility for him._ _

__"Thanks Dad." Oliver's heart pumps at the use of the D word and he claps an arm around Will's shoulder, drawing into a one armed hug. Over his head, his eyes catch Felicity standing across the room, looking at them with the softest expression on her face. She brings a hand to her face to discreetly wipe away a tear._ _

__He looks back at William when they pull apart and asks him again if he wants to join the adults but he declines the offer, telling him once again that he's fine where he is._ _

__As he's walking away, he hears William go, "Okay kid, get ready to lose."_ _

__He'd got up with the intention of going to Felicity but as he looks around, he doesn't see her. He stops by Diggle, grabbing his arm lightly to pull him from his conversation with Thea, asking him, "Have you seen my wife?", and if he only says it so he gets a rush out of using that word, so be it._ _

__Digg looks at him and somehow, Oliver is able to hear everything the man is saying with just one look from him. 'I'm happy for you, I'm proud of you, and I'm grateful for having you in my life.' Oliver gives him the same look, trying his best to say 'thank you, I feel proud everyday to call you my brother.'_ _

__They nod at each other and the moment's over, "She went to the balconi, I think." He nods once again then sets off in that direction. He faintly hears Thea say with barely hiden exasperation, "Men."_ _

__He finds her where Digg said she'd be. Her back is turned to him, slightly bent as she's leaning her forearms on the railing, looking over the city. He takes in the lovely red of her dress, hugging her curves in a delicious way, while leaving what must be her whole back on display. He'd ran his fingers over it multiple times earlier, the action impossible to do when he was near her._ _

__He steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She relaxes against him immediately, obviously having heard his approach. He lowers his head to her neck and places a kiss there, then another... and another after that. She giggles softly at the action, then turns in his embrace. She places her arms around his neck and stretches up to place a kiss under his jaw, trailing up until she reaches his lips. The kiss is soft and chaste, their lips faintly brushing each other._ _

__She pulls away slowly, whispering between them, "I think we may have cheated. It isn't midnight yet."_ _

__Without checking his watch, he replies, "If that's how you think I'm giving you your New Years Kiss, then you are sadly mistaken Mrs. Queen."_ _

__She smiles broadly up at him, "Well, I stand corrected."_ _

__"Why are you out here all by yourself?"_ _

__"I'm not by myself, I have you."_ _

__He replies without a beat, "Always and forever." He leans down to give her another kiss before pulling away. "But you know I meant before."_ _

__She looks down in contemplation, and his doubts, like the predators they are, creep in. "Are you not happy?" He thinks back to a while ago when he saw her crying. Maybe those weren't tears of joy. Maybe she feels trapped. Maybe this isn't how she wants to start the New Year. Not with William. Not with him._ _

__She grabs his face in both her hands, shaking it slightly, "Hey, of course I'm happy. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. There's no place I'd rather be to start the new year than with you and our family."_ _

__His heart begins beating for another reason, and he doesn't know how but he falls in love with her more right then. He figures he'll never stop. His love for her is never ending and he doesn't see how it'll stop getting stronger. He welcomes the challenge._ _

__He dips his head to give her another kiss and is rewarded with another earth shattering smile from her._ _

__"There's no place I'd rather be either."_ _

__She rubs her thumbs up and down his cheeks, then sighs happily, "I was just watching you and William and I realized how lucky I am, well, I always knew but in that moment, I felt it down to my bones. Last year this time I was mourning another man Oliver, feeling so alone."_ _

__He sucks in a breath at her words, the regret at the mention of that loneliness hitting him full force. He'd never felt as detached from her than in that moment before. He stops himself from going down that road, knowing they've worked past all that._ _

__She continues, "And, looking at you two together, knowing I get to keep you for the rest of my life made me a little emotional." She raises her fingers between them, her index finger and thumb almost touching. "I get to start the new year as your wife and as William's stepmom. It's crazy, but it's perfect."_ _

__He shakes his head in wonder, once again puzzled at how he, Oliver Queen, could ever make this woman so happy. He stopped trying to figure out how a while ago, simply vowing to never stop making sure that she is happy and content. Looks like he's doing a good job so far._ _

__He pours all his heart into his words, "I love you. So so much. And William loves you too. I don't know how I get to have you, but I promise I'll make sure next year, or rather, this year, is the best you'll ever have, and every other year after that, for as long as I live."_ _

__Right as he finishes his words, as if it's a sign, they hear William, Diggle's son and Thea shouting out the countdown to the new year. They join in, bringing their faces inches apart, breathing out each number between each other._ _

__"5... 4... 3... 2... 1"_ _

__" HAPPY NEW YEAR!" is echoed from inside and from all over, down the street, the neighboring houses, everywhere._ _

__Oliver and Felicity's lips meet and he tilts her head back, deepening the kiss immediately. He tightens his hold on her, squeezing her impossibly closer to him. She bites his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from him. Oliver's entire world is within his orbit, his year has begun with a breathtaking kiss from his wife while his son, sister and brother by choice are in the other room. Every other New Year pales in comparison to this one._ _

__He's content._ _

__They pull apart slowly and press their foreheads against each other, breathing in._ _

__"Happy New Year, Mrs. Queen."_ _

__"Happy New Year, Mr. Smoak."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and am somewhat unhappy with the results. Decided to post it anyhow because why not? Feedback is awesome.


End file.
